


Brechas

by Marbius



Series: Schönes Mädchen aus dem All [62]
Category: Tokio Hotel
Genre: Angst, Birthday Party, Drama, F/M, Fear, Female Georg Listing, Gender or Sex Swap, Mild Language, Minor Violence, Phone Calls & Telephones, Plot Twists, Post-Break Up, Robbery, Slice of Life, Stalking, Twincest
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-11
Updated: 2018-07-11
Packaged: 2019-06-08 17:34:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 12,932
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15248364
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Marbius/pseuds/Marbius
Summary: [Parte 54] Que se acortan y se ensanchan sin control.





	Brechas

**Author's Note:**

> ¿A que no vieron venir el uso que las llaves de Georgie tendrían en todo esto? ;D

**Brechas**

 

Gustav había cabeceado desde las once cuando se arrebujó en el sillón individual de la sala (mejor ese que el de dos plazas para no caer en la tentación de recostarse) y sintonizó una vieja película alemana que de pequeño había visto hasta el grado de memorizarse gran parte de los diálogos incluso si de adulto el título se le escapaba. Los gemelos se retiraron a eso de las doce, y por el ruido de sus pisadas y las risas opacadas por los muros, se recluyeron juntos en el cuarto de Tom. Llegó la una, y con el final de la película Gustav cambió de sintonización hasta encontrar un canal que presentaba infomerciales. El producto en cuestión era una secadora de cabello con Dios sabría cuántos artilugios extras que permitían una cantidad cuantiosa de peinados, según demostraron con varias modelos de larga y abundante cabellera. Desde lacios, rizos, ondas, recogidos y otra tanta variedad más de acomodos para el cabello que indudablemente le hicieron pensar en Georgie.

La misma Georgie que había prometido comunicarse con él apenas aterrizara, y que según el reloj del reproductor de DVDs ya iba con bastante retraso. Gustav no quería imaginar ninguna macabra situación en la que el avión se había estrellado sin sobrevivientes ni nada por el estilo, pero él era de naturaleza pesimista, y Georgie tan consciente de ello, que costaba creer que lo tuviera en la ignominia sólo para atormentarlo.

A eso de las dos Gustav por fin perdió la batalla contra el sueño, y en una de esas falsas promesas que se hace uno cuando jura y perjura que sólo va a descansar los ojos, que para nada se va a dormir ni por un minuto, Gustav echó la cabeza hacia atrás y el control remoto se deslizó de sus dedos cayendo entre el reposabrazos y el cojín. Antes de diez segundos ya estaba en el mundo de los sueños.

La sensación fue similar a un parpadeo, pero cuando Gustav reaccionó al tono de llamada que tenía asignado en su teléfono para Georgie, comprobó que eran casi las tres de la madrugada, y que el cuello lo estaba matando debido a la mala postura.

—¿Hola? —Contestó, presionando fuerte el auricular contra la oreja.

—Gus, hey, perdón por llamar tan tarde.

Era Georgie, y a juzgar por el ruido de fondo, se encontraba en un lugar concurrido.

—Mmm, no pasa nada —dijo Gustav, ocultando un bostezo y luchando por enfocar la vista. El infomercial de antes se había acabado, y en su lugar lo sustituía otro de una licuadora con doble set de aspas e ideal para restaurantes por su potente motor, y que en un momento de ofuscación Gustav pensó en anotar el número y pasárselo a los gemelos, quienes seguían lamentándose de la falta de ese electrodoméstico en casa.

—¿Estabas dormido? Se te escucha la voz ronca.

—Nah, sólo… cerré los ojos un par de minutos. Si apenas son las-…

—Las tres, Gus. —Georgie se pausó—. La verdad es que no iba a llamar, me imaginé que ya estabas en la cama como debe ser, pero me remordió la consciencia.

—No te preocupes.

—Robert me llevó a comer con unos amigos suyos y la novia en turno, pero esto va para largo. Es por eso que no te marqué antes, no había tenido ni un minuto libre.

—Ah, ok.

—Te voy a dejar dormir ahora. Tan sólo quería decirte que llegué bien y que Maxi se encargó de tranquilizarme durante el vuelo.

—Qué bueno —manifestó el baterista, en verdad contento—. Me alegra.

—Descansa, Gus.

—Igual, hasta luego.

Un clic anunció el final de la conexión, y Gustav se quedó con un extraño vacío en el pecho que antes era del diámetro de la cabeza de un alfiler, y que ahora se había ensanchado un poco más. «Al final de mes será del tamaño de un dedo, y para mediados de noviembre el de un puño», pensó él, recordando de pronto que en clase de ciencias naturales la maestra les había explicado que su corazón era aproximadamente del tamaño de su puño cerrado y los invitó a probar. El Gustav de aquellos años así lo había hecho, abrumado ante la vista de su regordete puño de niño y después colocándoselo sobre el pecho en el sitio exacto donde el verdadero palpitaba. Ya fuera por el desvelo o que todavía se encontraba cruzando entre la barrera del sueño y la realidad, Gustav creyó con certeza que bastarían esos tres meses en que Georgie no estuviera a su lado para reducirlo a un guiñapo humano.

—Patético elevado al cubo —masculló para sí, y reuniendo fuerzas porque no quería que los gemelos lo encontraran así en la mañana, Gustav se forzó a ponerse en pie, apagar el televisor, y subir en penumbras a su habitación, donde se recostó bocabajo, y sin molestarse en un cambio de ropa o meterse bajo las mantas, volvió a quedarse dormido.

Como era de esperarse, soñó con Georgie.

 

Sin proponérselo, Gustav reorganizó su vida en horarios estrictos e inamovibles que siguió el pie de la letra. A diario se levantaba a las seis en punto, lloviera, hubiera sol o en cambio hubiera amenaza de tornado, él hacía a un lado las sábanas y se ponía en pie, listo para ejercitarse. Unos días corría, otros levantaba las pesas del equipo que había comprado y mandado instalar en el que antes era el cuarto de Georgie, y cuando no seguía una rutina que incluía una buena cantidad de abdominales, lagartijas y sentadillas que al cabo de dos semanas de calambres, y rigidez y un poco de irritación en las áreas donde el sudor se le había acumulado, Gustav perdió los michelines que se le acumulaban en torno a la cintura y su estructura facial pasó de regordeta a cincelada en mármol.

Tom no perdió oportunidad en señalárselo, y hasta Bill comentó que de seguir así pronto le harían un casting para ser un extra de la continuación de la película de 300, pero Gustav los ignoró por completo.

Luego del ejercicio era hora del desayuno, y el baterista pasó de simple cereal con leche o panecillos con mantequilla y mermelada a banquetes que incluían lo anterior, más huevos, tocino, un licuado de avena y fruta picada con yogurt o queso cottage según lo que los asistentes hubieran surtido la despensa de la semana. Comía en silencio sin la interrupción de la televisión, la radio, un periódico o la presencia de los gemelos, quienes por regla general a esas horas seguían dormidos.

Gustav luego ensayaba en la batería hasta mediodía, a veces una hora más dependiendo de su estado de ánimo, y bañado en sudor se duchaba y se alistaba para salir.

Tres o cuatro veces por semana hacía una parada en el departamento de Georgie, y fiel a su compromiso de cuidar de la propiedad, revisaba el buzón por correos y facturas y se encargaba de éstas últimas de su bolsillo a pesar de que la bajista le había dejado una cantidad de dinero nada despreciable en uno de sus buró de noche para cualquier eventualidad. Además regaba las plantas a las que Georgie con tanta devoción había cuidado desde retoños y que en esa época reverdecían en su balcón las de sol y en interiores las de sombra.

El baterista también se daba a la labor de pasar la aspiradora y sacudir las superficies una vez por semana, y mientras permanecía ahí, abría todas las ventanas para que el olor a guardado no se permeara.

Algunos días hasta se quedaba por el resto de la tarde, y pedía comida a domicilio y se dedicaba a ponerse al día con sus programas favoritos, o llevaba un libro y se acostaba en la cama de Georgie, alternando un cierto número de páginas con oler su almohada y extrañarla un poco más. Sin portero con el cual justificarse, Gustav también se quedaba a dormir una o dos noches a la semana ahí, por lo general cuando era el día de recolección de basura y se quería asegurar de que no quedara nada atrás.

De su permanencia en el departamento habló con Georgie cuando ella ya estaba por cumplir dos semanas en New York, y ella le dio el visto bueno, preguntando después si los gemelos lo estaban molestando o si acaso era que les rehuía.

—Nada de eso, sólo… Ahora mismo me viene bien estar a solas —dijo Gustav, recostado en el sillón de tres plazas y con un tazón de uvas verdes que antes había dejado en el congelador y que estaban duras y bien jugosas una vez que se ablandaban un poco. A pesar de que Georgie tenía instalado un aire acondicionado para sobrellevar el calor de la temporada, éste se encontraba empotrado en su habitación, y el resto del departamento alcanzaba temperaturas nada despreciables a lo largo del día, por lo que Gustav iba vestido sólo en bermudas, descalzo, y sin camiseta.

—¿Pero todo marcha bien entre ustedes?

—De maravilla. —«En especial porque apenas nos vemos.»

—¿Y sigues ejercitándote?

—Ajá, un poco. —«Ayer corrí casi cinco kilómetros, y planeo seguir hasta llegar a diez.»

—Y… —La línea se cargó de estática—. ¿Cómo ha ido la búsqueda de, ya sabes, una chica o varias con las que puedas, uhm, pasar el rato?

Gustav movió con la lengua el puñado de uvas que se había echado a la boca. —Puesss… He estado ocupado.

Y no mentía.

Intencional o no, Gustav se las había arreglado para saturar su tiempo libre hasta agotarlo. Ya fuera por el repentino interés que había cobrado por hacer reparaciones en la casa o en el jardín, su renovado vicio por la lectura, una clase online de ruso a la que se había inscrito para reforzar los conocimientos que tenía del idioma gracias a la descendencia familiar, o las visitas que le hacía a Franziska y que hasta su hermana catalogó de ‘fuera de lo común’ tomando en cuenta que antes tenía que telefonearlo de antemano y ahora cenaban juntos al menos dos, sino es que tres veces a la semana, Gustav se escudaba de agregar otra actividad en su agenda alegando que apenas le alcanzaban las horas para llevar a cabo sus planes actuales, ya ni hablar de agregar algo más a su lista.

—Estoy pensando en inscribirme a un medio maratón —dijo Gustav—. Serían más horas de entrenamiento, pero el problema sería más bien participar sin que se entrometan los medios con sus titulares de “Baterista de Tokio Hotel blablablá”, ya conoces el resto. Todavía no es nada seguro.

—La última vez que hablé con Tom te describió como un Adonis.

—Vaya pues.

—Tenía la idea de que sólo hacías ejercicio, no que te molías trabajando los pectorales con las pesas.

—Tom exagera. Además, dejé por completo el alcohol y la comida chatarra. Resulta que comer pizza no es tan divertido cuando estás solo, y no es que comer ensaladas sean tan divertido, pero al menos no me dejan con una sensación de culpa.

—Ya, pero con ese cuerpo seguro que consigues a quien quieras con apenas proponértelo, ¿no?

—Al parecer no a cualquiera —murmuró Gustav, enfatizando que esa cualquiera a la que hacía referencia no era tal, sino Georgie, pero la bajista lo ignoró.

—Vamos, lo prometiste.

—Yo no hice eso. Es más, me mantengo firme al respecto, y sigue siendo no.

—No ahora, pero hace años cuando me regalaste ese paquete de cien post-it me dijiste que mientras no te pidiera nada ilegal, mataras a alguien, o superara tus capacidades humanas estaría bien.

—Esto me supera —admitió Gustav, descruzando los pies y volviéndolos a colocar en la misma posición pero a la inversa—. No me puedes pedir eso. Es… horrible.

—Eres el primer hombre sano en la veintena de la vida que no quiere experimentar con el sexo, en serio.

—Oh, sabes bien que eso no es. Tú y yo hemos hecho de todo, y no puedes negarlo.

—Uhm, no me refería a eso, y no cambies de tema.

—No estoy de ánimo para esta charla, en serio —dijo Gustav—. Es espantoso que me pidas eso, y el que siquiera lo consideres como una posibilidad me asquea.

Durante un par de segundos, lo único que Gustav escuchó en su auricular fue la respiración agitada de Georgie y luego el silencio total.

—¿Georgie?

—Lo sé, ¿vale? Lo sé muy bien. Pero es lo normal.

—¿Normal para quién? —Cuestionó Gustav, incorporándose a medias sobre un codo—. Porque para nosotros no lo es, y no podrás convencerme de lo contrario.

—Para cualquier ser humano con el que te cruces por la calle, vale, no para nosotros como has dicho tú, que hemos estado lado a lado en las buenas, las malas y las peores durante todos estos años. A veces… mi mayor temor es que este amor nuestro sea sólo un espejismo, y que sea la costumbre la que nos mantiene unidos. Que la separación que hemos tenido de una vida común y corriente es la que nos ha hechos aferrarnos el uno al otro buscando una base para asentarnos. —Georgie suspiró—. No quiero que te pierdas de ninguna experiencia, y eso implica no retenerte a mi lado. Cualquier hombre en tu situación habría saltado a la oportunidad de acostarse con quien le viniera en gana durante estos tres meses. Ni siquiera te lo reprocharé si lo haces; no habrá consecuencias.

—Que alguien más lo hiciera de buena gana no implica que yo también. Te quiero a ti, Georgie, y en lo personal encuentro que esto de darnos un tiempo es una soberana patraña, una mierda total.

—Gus…

—Lo digo en serio —gruñó el baterista, bajando los pies al suelo y luchando por demostrar su punto—. Ok, afirmas que no estamos juntos y te vas al otro lado del mundo para poner distancia entre nosotros, pero antes éramos inseparables. Hacíamos lo que cualquier otra pareja. Nos divertíamos juntos, éramos monógamos, teníamos planes… ¿Qué cambió, Georgie?

—Yo… sólo… me di cuenta que no estabas dispuesto a luchar por mí.

—De nuevo con lo del contrato, joder…

—¡Pues sí, de nuevo con eso! —Estalló Georgie—. Si te pedí este tiempo es porque creo que debemos reconsiderar si estamos dispuestos a enfrentarnos a los obstáculos que se nos presenten o sólo tirar la toalla.

—Estamos hablando de una demanda millonaria imposible de ganar.

—También de nosotros, y de nuestra relación, pero por lo que entiendo es conveniente para ti dejarlo de lado y olvidarlo, ¡uh!

Gustav se aplastó el tabique nasal entre dos dedos. —No quiero pelear ahora mismo, mucho menos por teléfono. ¿Puedes al menos comprender eso?

—Yo lo único que tengo claro aquí es que elegiste la salida fácil, y la consecuencia de ello es que ya no estamos juntos.

—¡Por Dios santo, si hace apenas unas semanas que hicimos el amor! Estoy en tu departamento ahora mismo, y espero tu regreso con ansías. ¿Eso es para ti ‘darnos un tiempo’? Porque francamente-…

—Sé que no eres idiota, y que notaste que muchas de esas veces era sexo. Sólo sexo.

—Nunca es _sólo_ sexo contigo. No siempre fue hacer el amor, pero tampoco era sólo sexo como tú te aferras en recalcar.

—Tú… Tú me traicionaste, y me hiciste daño. —Llegó de pronto la voz de Georgie a oídos de Gustav, quebrada, dolida, agonizante—. Estábamos juntos como un frente unido, y firmaste ese maldito contrato sin consultarlo conmigo. Me obligaste a ceder.

—Lo hice para que motivada por la frustración no cometieras ninguna locura de la que te arrepintieras. Después podríamos renegociarlo; en mejores condiciones, bajo _nuestras_ condiciones.

—Ya no hay ningún _nuestro_ entre tú y yo. Eres tú, y soy yo, y hay un jodido océano de por medio, ¿te enteras? Esto se acabó.

—No digas eso.

—Digo lo que me da la gana. No eres quien para impedírmelo, no tienes ningún poder sobre mí, ningún derecho.

Gustav se mordió el labio inferior hasta que los ojos se le llenaron de lágrimas. —No seas cruel.

—Crueldad con crueldad se paga. Y aunque ahora no veas la relación entre el contrato, nuestra separación y que tanto te insista con que te acuestes con alguien más, para mí todo es claro como la primera luz de la mañana.

—Si lo que quieres que diga es que en diciembre me voy a plantar frente al abogado y que le romperé el contrato en su cara, lo haré y ya está, ¿contenta? Te demostraré que voy en serio. Pero no te atrevas a decirme que esto se acabó porque te juro que empaco mi maleta y compro un boleto en el primer vuelo a New York que consiga.

—¡Ni se te ocurra! No te atrevas a venir.

—Ah, ¿ahora resulta que tú sí me puedes ordenar? —Rebatió Gustav—. Qué gran sentido de equidad el tuyo. Muy conveniente a tus intereses según veo.

La bajista chasqueó la lengua. —Tenías razón. No es buena idea pelear por teléfono.

—Georgie…

—Me tengo que ir. Robert me invitó a desayunar con él en un restaurante que recién abrió en la calle y no puedo llegar tarde. ¿Hablamos después?

—Cuando quieras.

La despedida fue anticlimática, y Gustav se quedó con la vaga sensación de que había más de lo que Georgie revelaba, pero no podía hacer más al respecto por ayudarlos a ambos si ella se retraía y escudaba bajo aquel rencor que de pronto había liberado por unos segundos antes de volver a esconderlo en las profundidades de su psique.

Por mucho que le pesara, Gustav tendría que aprender mejor a leer entre líneas.

 

Abstraído en su propio mundo, Gustav se sorprendió cuando Tom le avisó que no hiciera planes para el próximo martes en la noche, porque aunque se tratara de un día entre semana, él y Bill planeaban salir a festejar su cumpleaños número veintiuno, el tan esperado que a partir de sus próximos viajes a USA les permitiría comprar el alcohol que consumieran por sí mismos.

Gustav sopesó el rechazarlos con algún pretexto familiar, ya fuera inventándose algún aniversario luctuoso o que Franziska ya había reservado esa noche con él, así de pocos eran sus ánimos para salir a un bar y beber alcohol hasta que el piso y el techo se le confundieran, pero luego recordó que desde la última llamada de Georgie ésta no se había vuelto a comunicar con él, y el deseo de demostrarse a sí mismo que no se iba a venir abajo por una nimiedad de ese calibre lo motivó a ducharse, estrenar ropa y poner su mejor máscara de felicidad.

Sin llegar a los extremos en los que habían caído para su cumpleaños dieciocho cuando rentaron un bar de hielo y a una gran muchedumbre, los Kaulitz escogieron un bar relativamente nuevo y que por oídas había sido catalogado como ‘lo más chic en los últimos cinco años en la escena de Hamburg’, por no hablar de una buena barra de bebidas y área VIP que reservaron completa para el grupo de treinta que se reunió ahí.

Durante la gran noche el influjo de personas varió entre amigos, familia, compañeros de trabajo, y algunos ejecutivos de la disquera que hacían una rápida aparición y después se retiraban, excepto por algunos pervertidos que intentaban ligar con Bill y se topaban con un muro de absoluta frialdad.

Franziska y Frederick también hicieron acto de aparición, pero como al día siguiente tenían que trabajar, se retiraron temprano, no sin antes sondear a Gustav y averiguar qué tal estaba sobrellevando la ausencia de Georgie. Al respecto, Gustav se mostró tranquilo, pero no hizo intento alguno de mentirle a Franziska al respecto, aunque se guardó bien la petición que la bajista le había hecho de pasársela bien en su ausencia.

Por impulso, antes de salir esa noche Gustav se había guardado el post-it manoseado y arrugado en el bolsillo trasero de sus pantalones, y durante la velada no fueron pocas las ocasiones en las que lo rozó con los dedos para cerciorarse de que ahí se encontraba.

—¿Todo bien? —Se acercó Tom cerca de medianoche a la mesa donde Gustav charlaba con Natalie y una amiga suya, o más bien, se dedicaba a asentir y escurría el bulto cada vez que le preguntaban algo.

—De maravilla —sonrió Gustav ampliamente, pero la alegría no alcanzó a sus ojos cansados y turbios—. ¿Qué tal tú? ¿Qué se siente poder beber cerveza en cualquier país del mundo?

—Eso te lo diré en dos meses cuando Bill y yo vayamos de viaje a Las Vegas.

—¿Las Vegas? Pues vaya —se admiró Gustav—. Genial.

—Sí, oye… —Incluso aunque se esforzaba por hablar despacio y vocalizar bien, era evidente que Tom estaba intoxicado, y Gustav supuso que era esa la razón por la cual el mayor de los gemelos se atreviera a sacar ese tema a colación en un sitio tan público y con posibilidades de que un tercero se enterara—. ¿Qué tal todo con… Georgie?

—Mmm… —El baterista ganó tiempo levantando su vaso de ron con cola y bebiendo un largo sorbo.

—Recién mandó un sms de cumpleaños con buenos deseos y todo eso, y que iba a llamar mañana cuando estuviéramos mejor de la resaca.

—Los conoce muy bien.

—Seh… —Tom jugueteó con el piercing de su labio antes de lanzarse con todo por el todo—. ¿Qué tal va entre ustedes? ¿Bien, mal, fatal?

—Ya lo has dicho como es —masculló Gustav, llevándose otra vez al vaso a los labios y bebiendo hasta que no quedó ni una gota de líquido entre los hielos. Aprovechando que una camarera iba haciendo turnos por entre las mesas, Gustav se encargó de pedirle otro trago similar.

Motivado por el alcohol en las venas, Gustav lanzó un dardo, que sin proponérselo, dio en el centro.

—Supongamos… —Se acercó a Tom y éste le prestó su completa atención a través del ruido de la música tipo electro y de la muchedumbre circundante—. Ok, es hipotético por supuesto, no pienses lo que no es, pero imagina este escenario: Tienes a esta persona que lo es todo para ti. Tu confidente, tu mejor amigo, tu jodida alma gemela si lo quieres definir así. Tú me entiendes.

—Sí, sí…

—Ahora visualiza que han estado pasando por una racha de turbulencias. Muchos jodidos baches en el camino, grandes, medianos, chicos, pero haces lo que puedes y sigues adelante. ¿Correcto? —Tom asintió repetidas veces—. Y crees que todo va bien, que a pesar de lo jodido que esté el mundo, con esta persona todo marcha sobre ruedas porque es tu persona especial y… Psss… —Gustav encogió un hombro y su mirada se desenfocó en decaída—. Pero no es así.

Desinhibido por los shots que ya llevaba en el cuerpo, Tom le puso la mano a Gustav en la rodilla y le dio un par de golpecitos. —Georgie te quiere, habría que ser ciego para no darse cuenta.

—Ya, pero-…

—Aquí está su bebida —los interrumpió la mesera de antes, y depositó frente a Gustav un vaso repleto hasta el borde. Éste lo sujetó con brusquedad, y derramando un poco sobre la mesa, el piso, y manchándose la camisa que llevaba puesta, deglutió más de la mitad del líquido hasta que Tom le tocó el brazo y Gustav recuperó una pizca del sentido común. Depositando el vaso de vuelta en la mesa, Gustav se sintió avergonzado de sí mismo por esa falta que control que lo orillaba a emborracharse para poner en segundo término sus problemas.

—Si tú tuvieras a alguien tan especial… tan… tan única… —Arrastrando las sílabas, Gustav le pasó a Tom un brazo por la espalda y lo atrajo contra sí—. Si esta persona te dijera que…

—¿Qué cosa, Gus?

Un nudo imposible de ignorar se cerró sobre la garganta de Gustav y le cerró la entrada de aire. Una opresión en el pecho que desde la partida de Georgie se había manifestado como palpitaciones a la altura del esternón se intensificó. Gustav abrió la boca, y una bocanada del aire denso y pesado que inundaba la estancia lo devolvió a la vida a duras penas.

—¿Te follarías a alguien si esa persona te lo pidiera? —Lanzó sin censura su pregunta, y Tom abrió grandes los ojos.

—¿Follar como en…?

—Como en metérsela hasta el fondo. Semen, sudor, saliva, todo el paquete, sí.

—Uhm, yo… es que… no sabría… Hay varios factores a tomar en cuenta y-…

—¿Pero no es un ‘no’?

—Bueno… —Concedió el mayor de los gemelos al cabo de unos segundos—. Tampoco te digo que sí y que te lo montes con la primera chica que te encuentres, pero…

—¿Tú lo harías?

Tom se giró hacia él y abrió la boca, pero ningún ruido salió.

—Si estuvieras en mi lugar, si fueras yo, ¿lo harías?

—¿Estamos hablando de Georgie?

Gustav puso los ojos en blanco. —¿De quién si no? Vamos, Tom, tan sólo dilo y terminemos con el suspenso.

El mayor de los gemelos se apoyó al frente con los codos sobre las rodillas y entrelazó los dedos en ademán meditabundo. —Probablemente no, probablemente…

—Pero hay una posibilidad.

—Habría qué entender por qué te pide eso, ¿no? Por más retorcido que te parezca, debe haber una poderosa razón detrás que lo justifique, al menos que te haga comprender el por qué. La cuestión también es… ¿Tú quieres?

—Por supuesto que no —gruñó el baterista entre dientes—. Ponte en mis zapatos, ¿querrías tú?

—Mi situación es diferente a la tuya —dijo Tom, y como visto en cámara lenta, Gustav apreció la repentina tensión en la espalda de Tom y la manera en que sus facciones se contrajeron, un músculo a la vez, hasta quedar con una expresión de pánico. El cambio apenas si duró una fracción de segundo y luego Tom volvió a ser el de antes, salvo por un pequeño tic en la ceja derecha que lo traicionaba en recurrentes contracciones involuntarias—. Pero no me hagas caso; qué experiencia tengo yo al fin y al cabo si la relación más duradera y significativa que he tenido en la vida no ha sido con nadie más que con Bill. No soy quien para opinar, ¿eh?

Por el tono de su voz, Gustav indujo que Tom tenía algo más en mente, pero decidió que no valía la pena presionarlo para que le contara de qué se trataba cuando ambos estaban intoxicados y en medio de una fiesta que había ido en aumento y que en ese momento se encontraba en su apogeo.

La prueba de ello llegó al cabo de unos minutos cuando Bill se sentó al lado de Tom y le dijo que se preparara. Apenas terminó de hablar, aparecieron Gordon y Simone cargando consigo un pastel de cumpleaños con velas multicolores que soltaban chispas al aire y que en centro llevaban dos figuritas que se asemejaban a Bill y Tom. Sin lugar a dudas, un encargo hecho a la medida, y por el chillido de júbilo que Bill dejó escapar, también una muy grata sorpresa.

Gustav se unió a la concurrencia con una versión corta y obscena de la canción de feliz cumpleaños, y por la cercanía, fue de los primeros en abrazar a los gemelos y desearles lo mejor.

A partir de ese punto, Gustav comenzó a elaborar un plan de escape. En lo que él concernía, ya había cumplido con el compromiso social de asistir, y en el proceso se había confesado con Tom de maneras en las que prefería no ahondar en ese instante porque ya tendría tiempo a la mañana siguiente de atormentarse con ello y con la resaca de campeonato que se auguraba.

Así que tras despedirse de quienes le acompañaron en su mesa y dejarle una generosa propina a la mesera que lo atendió a lo largo de la velada, Gustav salió por la puerta lateral del club y se acercó a Markus, quien esa noche se iba a encargar de enviar a los invitados de la fiesta en automóviles rentados para ese fin.

—Qué fiesta —dijo éste, y Gustav se encogió de hombres—. ¿Llamo a un taxi?

—Sí, por favor.

Sentándose en el asiento trasero del BMW que se estacionó frente a él apenas transcurrido un minuto de espera, Gustav se vio tentado de dictarle a su chofer la dirección de Georgie y pasar la noche en su cama y abrazando la almohada que todavía conservaba el perfume de su cabello, pero luego lo reconsideró, que ebrio como estaba temía caer en el patetismo y llorar, o llamar a Georgie y llorar con ella al teléfono, que era incluso peor. Así que no. «A casa y a dormir», se ordenó Gustav a sí mismo.

El trayecto de veinte minutos hasta la casa que compartía con los gemelos se le fue en un parpadeo, porque anestesiado como estaba por el alcohol, se recargó con la cabeza hacia atrás en el asiento y se sumió en un sopor. El cinturón de seguridad le impidió resbalarse a cualquier otro lado, y fue así como llegó a su destino con el cuello rígido y la garganta seca como si hubiera tragado cucharadas de aserrín.

—Hemos llegado, señor —le avisó el chofer desde el asiento del piloto, y Gustav contestó con un gruñido gutural—. ¿Necesita ayuda?

Presto estaba a responder el baterista que no, que no se metiera en sus asuntos, pero luego de luchar en vano con el cierre a presión de su cinturón fue que llegó a la conclusión de que quizá sí sería conveniente que lo auxiliara antes de que acabara estrangulado por su propia mano.

—Uhm, sí. Esta cosa… —Murmuró arrastrando la lengua, y una repentina revelación de que estaba más ebrio de lo que había creído en un inicio le coloreó las orejas—. No me puedo quitar esto.

—Permítame.

El chofer apagó el vehículo y se bajó para asistirlo. Con precisión abrió su puerta y en un chasquido de dedos lo liberó del cinturón de seguridad.

—Gracias —farfulló Gustav, arrastrándose fuera del asiento y saliendo al exterior en lo que sería la primera madrugada de septiembre. Técnicamente todavía en verano hasta tres semanas más, pero el helado aire de Magdeburg que soplaba le recordó que estaban en Alemania, y que lo más rico sería irse a dormir esa noche con una manta sobre las piernas para no pasar frío.

Gustav se estiró e hizo crujir los huesos de su espalda, y después extrajo de su billetera un par de billetes de euro que le entregó a su acompañante como propina y de los que no estuvo seguro de su denominación, pero que a juzgar por la presteza del chofer en transportarlo hasta la misma puerta de su casa si era necesario, seguro que no eran una cantidad despreciable.

—Nah, qué va. Estoy bien. Iré caminando. Son apenas unos cien metros y-… —Incluso en las brumas de la borrachera, los sentidos de Gustav se alertaron cuando éste introdujo la llave en el portón y descubrió que estaba entreabierto—. ¿Qué carajos…?

—¿Pasa algo, señor?

Gustav frunció el ceño. Podía admitir que tenía una corazonada de que algo andaba mal y ser tachado de ebrio supersticioso, o quedarse callado y descubrir por su propia mano si sus temores eran infundados, pero mientras que su cerebro obnubilado lo mandaba a agarrarse los huevos y enfrentar el miedo, su corazón lo instaba a dar marcha atrás y alertar. De qué, o a quién, eso no lo sabía, pero su intuición así se lo dictaba.

—Va a sonar tonto, pero ¿podría llevarme hasta la puerta principal? Voy un poco mareado y temo que me voy a tropezar con algo.

—Por supuesto —aceptó el chofer, palmeándose el bolsillo donde se había guardado la propina—. Por mí encantado de servirle.

Haciendo caso omiso de sus zalamerías, aun así Gustav aceptó el apoyo de su brazo para guiarse, y conforme avanzaban más en el camino de entrada sus sospechas de que algo no estaba bien se intensificaron.

A pesar de que el ruido más prominente era el de sus pies al hundirse en la grava de la entrada, Gustav se esforzó por captar cualquier otro sonido, y su empeño se vio recompensando cuando percibió el inconfundible eco de voces.

—¿Escucha eso? —Le espetó al chofer, quien iba más concentrado en terminar su trabajo y le sobrepasó por una zancada.

—¿Qué cosa?

—¡Eso! —Se exasperó Gustav—. Son voces.

El chofer hesitó, indeciso si su cliente iba más ebrio todavía de lo que los dos habían calculado o es que tenía un oído ejemplar y nada se le escapaba. Pero entonces él también captó el ruido de voces, y ambos se quedaron quieto a mitad del camino entre la verja de entrada y la casa.

Gustav deseó dar media vuelta y salir corriendo, pero la cuestión era hacia dónde, porque de pronto su hogar no daba la impresión de ser el sitio más seguro, y esa repentina reflexión le puso el vello del cuerpo de punta.

En sucesión, varias pistas de lo que estaba ocurriendo de revelaron de golpe y porrazo.

La primera cuando Gustav alzó la vista a la construcción y un rápido halo de luz apareció en una de las ventanas del segundo piso, justo en el cuarto que pertenecía a Tom, y por ende, en el cual los gemelos dormían juntos dos de cada tres noches. Tan breve fue que Gustav dudó de su existencia, y por un escaso segundo llegó incluso a fantasear con la abducción extraterrestre, pero luego volvió a aparecer, seguido de otras figuras que se reflejaban en el techo y el cristal de la ventana, lo que eliminó cualquier incertidumbre de su parte de que fuera una alucinación.

Lo segundo fue un grito histérico que provino (a suponer) del mismo cuarto. El chofer saltó, y Gustav habría hecho lo mismo de no ser porque se había quedado congelado en su sitio.

El tercer lugar de su lista lo ocupó la puerta de entrada, que hasta entonces había creído cerrada igual que la verja, pero que igual que ésta, sólo estaba emparejada. Y ninguna borrachera con ron y cola iba a convencer a Gustav se haber sido tan descuidados como para al salir olvidar poner candados. No tenía ni qué esforzarse, porque el recuerdo estaba fresco en su memoria. Recordaba con asombrosa claridad las prisas que Bill tenía por ser los primeros en llegar al club, y las burlas de Tom al afirmar que eran los invitados de honor, que no se mordiera las uñas porque la fiesta no iba a empezar sin ellos. Gustav se había reído con ellos, y al salir contó las vueltas de la llave dentro de la cerradura, así que no había espacio para dudas.

Él había cerrado la puerta al salir, y ahora se encontraba abierta.

—Mierda… —Luchó contra el pánico, y una fina capa de sudor en la que hasta entonces no había reparado le hizo sentir un escalofrío demencial que bajó desde la base del cráneo por la espalda y se extendió por sus extremidades hasta acabar en la punta de los dedos.

—Mira —dijo el chofer perdiendo el trato de usted y tuteándolo, y señaló uno de los vehículos estacionados en la entrada, el de Bill, el cual al partir había estado intacto y ahora tenía el cristal del piloto hecho trizas—. ¿Eso estaba así desde antes?

Gustav abrió la boca para responder que no, por supuesto que no, cuando un cuarto hecho ocurrió.

Como en estampida, un grupo de chicas bajaron corriendo del segundo piso y se lanzaron en una carrera desquiciada por la puerta principal y después por el jardín. Una de ellas empujó a Gustav y lo derribó, mientras que el chofer corrió con más suerte y esquivó el empellón que otra la propinó y se salvó de caer por la agilidad de sus reflejos.

El baterista gruñó al verse impulsado al suelo, aterrizando de culo y con las manos sobre la grava, lo que le provocó una torcedura en el pulgar izquierdo y raspones diversos. A base de terquedad se puso en pie, pero para entonces las intrusas ya habían puesto los pies en polvorosa y de ellas no quedaba ni la estela de su rastro.

—Joder —gruñó Gustav, ¡joder!

El chofer se quedó unos instantes sin saber cómo actuar o qué decir, pero recuperó el temple rápido y se avino a las instrucciones que Gustav le dictó.

En primera, salir de la propiedad y refugiarse dentro del BMW. Después llamar a Markus, quien de inmediato dio la orden de llamar a la policía, y sólo entonces comprendió Gustav la seriedad del asunto. Ya antes habían tenido algunos problemas con la seguridad en su propiedad, pero jamás habían tenido que involucrar a las autoridades, y el baterista era consciente de que los resultados iban a ser todo menos agradables.

En menos de diez minutos la calle se iluminó por la luz de las sirenas en rojo y azul que perturbaron el orden en un área de Magdeburg donde normalmente no ocurría nada. A excepción de la horda de fans que se conglomeraban alrededor del perímetro, pero Gustav desechó esa noción demasiado deprisa.

Gustav se bajó para hablar con los policías, y en un inicio hubo confusión debido a su estado y a lo difícil que le estaba resultando mantener a raya los nervios, que se manifestaban en tartamudeos y repetidos movimientos en los que se cubría el rostro y mascullaba obscenidades.

Markus se presentó en tiempo récord, y con él venían Tom y Bill, quienes ignoraron su petición de permanecer en el vehículo y se acercaron a averiguar qué había pasado.

—Alguien entró a la casa —dijo Gustav con los ojos desorbitados.

—¡¿Qué?! —Tom iba igual o más intoxicado que él y el color se le desapareció del rostro.

—Oh por Dios —se tuvo que apoyar Bill en la reja de entrada, y Markus tuvo que ayudar a sentarlo en el bordillo de la acera—. Tiene que ser una broma…

Los agentes presentes para el caso se presentaron como Adler Zimmerman y Ulrika Funck, ambos en la cuarentena de la vida, rubios, rubicundos y tan similares el uno al otro que en un principio podían pasar por hermanos con sus uniformes idénticos.

Gustav no perdió tiempo en narrar su versión de los hechos, que comenzaba con su arribo a la propiedad y finalizaba con él acusando a un grupo de chicas que lo tiraron al suelo en su huida frenética.

—Son esas stalkers que se dedican a acampar afuera de la propiedad, estoy seguro —afirmó Bill vehemente, buscando apoyo en Tom, quien seguía mortalmente pálido y se sostenía por pura voluntad—. Tienen que ser ellas. Merodean a todas horas, y seguro nos vieron salir juntos y aprovecharon la oportunidad para brincarse la verja y forzar la entrada a la casa.

—Es muy pronto para hacer especulaciones ridículas —dijo el agente Zimmerman, y se ganó una mirada de desprecio por parte del menor de los gemelos.

—Han entrado en nuestra casa. Por supuesto que han entrado sin nuestro permiso y sólo Dios sabrá qué habrán hecho adentro.

A punto estaban de ingresar al terreno para inspeccionar los daños cuando se estacionaron en la calle David Jost, acompañado por otros dos de los guardaespaldas habituales, y un hombrecillo de abundante bigote que se presentó como empleado de la compañía de seguridad que tenían contratada y que apenas habían recibido el reporte de invasión.

—A buena hora, joder —gruñó Bill, y se negó a estrecharle la mano cuando se presentó como Luther Holbein.

—Tratemos de mantener la calma —medió David la tensión, y fue él quien encabezó la entrada a la propiedad cuando también aparecieron Gordon y Simone en su automóvil, y los policías les pidieron esperar a fuera mientras llevaban a cabo la investigación inicial.

Gustav describió cada movimiento suyo desde su llegada hasta el momento de confirmar que algo no marchaba bien, y cuando señaló el cuarto de Tom como el sitio en el que esas chicas se habían delatado, Bill se desmoronó y comenzó a limpiarse los ojos de los cuales manaba un llanto copioso e imposible de detener.

—No debe de quedar nadie dentro, pero por seguridad pasaremos primero —anunció la agente Funck, y seguida de su compañero recorrió la vivienda de arriba a abajo en un lapso de cinco minutos que tanto a Gustav como a Bill y Tom les pareció eterno.

Al volver confirmaron sus sospechas: Un grupo, todavía quedaba pendiente determinar el número exacto de personas, se había introducido en su casa y había perpetrado un robo con violencia.

—¿Un robo? —Repitió Tom con la voz extrañamente robótica—. ¿Se han llevado la pantalla plana, el equipo de sonido o…?

—Los dormitorios están puestos al revés —dijo la agente Funck—. Hay ropa por doquier, pero hemos encontrado joyería desparramada en el suelo y a un par de perros atrincherados en el baño de la planta alta. Los hemos tenido que encerrar ahí porque se estaban comportando agresivos.

—¡Capper! —Se aceleró Tom, quien con Bill a la zaga, se metieron a la casa y subieron por sus mascotas.

David asumió el papel de adulto responsable al preguntar qué proseguía.

—Básicamente es papelería —respondió el agente Zimmerman—. Deben llenar una denuncia por invasión de morada para tener registro de ello, y… es todo.

—¿Uh? —Puso Gustav una mueca—. ¿A qué se refiere con eso de ‘es todo’? ¿Es que no piensan atrapar a quienes hicieron esto?

—Sin nombres o descripciones es virtualmente imposible —dijo la agente Funck, sin empatía por su caso—. Ustedes son celebridades, ¿cierto? ¿Los chicos esos de la banda de Japón?

Gustav se negó a asentir bajo esa descripción tan burda y despectiva. Para él poco importaba que fueran la banda más famosa en Europa en esos momentos, porque sus derechos valían tanto como los de cualquier otro ciudadano alemán y quería hacerlos valer ante la ley que de pronto se manifestaba como desinteresada por su caso.

—Es parte de la fama —secundó el agente Zimmerman a su compañera—. No son los primeros y tampoco serán los últimos. Deberían resignarse y contratar un mejor servicio de seguridad. Al menos ese es mi consejo como profesional.

A tiempo aparecieron Tom y Bill para unirse al grupo, Tom con Capper sujeto por una correa y caminando a su lado con una separación no mayor a los quince centímetros, y en brazos de Bill iba Princesa, su dachshund de pelo largo que no dejaba de temblar y esconder el hocico contra su cuello.

—¿Es que no van a encarcelar a quienes hicieron esto? —Exigió el menor de los gemelos.

—Como ya le dije antes a su amigo, no —insistió en ello el agente Zimmerman, reacomodándose los pantalones para que la incipiente barriga que tenía al frente no tirara de ellos hacia abajo—. Sin pruebas contundentes no podemos citar a nadie a dar su testimonio.

—¡Tan sólo tienen que salir y atraparlas! —Bufó Bill, alzando el mentón—. Son todas esas locas que acampan en la calle y con las que ya antes hemos tenido problemas.

Tom carraspeó, porque ‘problemas’, así tan resumido no explicaba del todo su horrible encuentro con unas stalkers el año anterior y los líos en los que se había visto envuelto cuando perdió la paciencia y se defendió usando la fuerza física. No era un momento del que él se sintiera orgulloso, pero reviviendo el terror de la agresión a su intimidad y a su persona volvió a experimentar la electricidad corriendo por su cuerpo y la tensión que lo había hecho saltar como resorte para defenderse. Aunque no lo pudiera definir en palabras tales, Tom se había visto antes en una situación de riesgo, y como un animal había atacado para defenderse, y lo volvería a hacer sin dudarlo si él o Bill se veían en la necesidad de hacerlo.

—Es imposible —se mantuvieron firmes los policías—. No podemos ir haciendo detenciones al azar usando como base el argumento de que _tal vez_ sean las mismas fans que ustedes han visto con anterioridad alrededor del terreno. Bajo ese precepto, sería una labor inútil.

—Pues entonces tomen huellas y muestras de ADN —resopló Bill—. Esas locas han volcado cajones y han manoseado todo lo que han encontrado. Debe de haber algo que las incrimine, estoy seguro.

El agente Zimmerman se rió entre dientes. —Me temo, señor Kaulitz, que debería dejar de lado sus conocimientos de CSI Miami, o cualquier otro programa de televisión que vea en su tiempo libre para otra ocasión. Esto no es como en esas series donde basta con un cabello para encontrar al culpable; esto es la vida real, y su realidad en ella es que de momento no podemos hacer nada en concreto.

Bill rechinó los dientes, humillado por el tono despectivo con el que el policía lo había tratado y lo rápido con que se lo había sacudido de encima como si por ser famoso se tuviera merecido lo que les acababa de ocurrir.

—Tiene que estar de broma… —Siseó con rabia contenida.

—Oficiales —intervino David—, tiene que haber algo más que se pueda hacer.

—Han husmeado en mi cesto de ropa sucia —continuó Bill, bajando a Princesa al suelo y cerrando los puños para no jalarse el cabello hasta arrancárselo—. Se han robado ropa, joyas y fotografías personales, ¿y me dice que no hay nada que ustedes puedan hacer a pesar de que son la jodida policía?

—Señor Kaulitz, le pido que guarde la calma —le ladró la agente Funck—. No nos obligue a detenerlo por agresión a un oficial.

—¡¿A mí que soy la puta víctima de este atraco?! —Chilló el menor de los gemelos, y David lo haló de un brazo y Tom del otro para impedirle que se lanzara sobre el policía si es que sus tiros iban por ahí.

El ajetreo hizo que Simone y Gordon entraran a la propiedad y se unieran al grupo, y antes de cinco minutos ambas partes se habían enemistado sin remedio.

—¡Han violado mi intimidad! —Rezongó Bill sin poder contener—. ¡Me han violado a mí, y a mi privacidad! A la de todos en esta maldita casa, ¡no tiene derecho a pedirme que me tranquilice! ¡¿Tiene acaso idea de lo que se siente esto?! ¡Pues no, joder! ¡Ni puta idea!

Poco a poco Gustav había ido quedando sobrio, y el único resabio de la parranda fue una sed descontrolada. Como Tom también daba muestras de estarla pasando mal, Gustav se ofreció a ir por dos botellas a la cocina, pero nada de lo que se hubiera hablando antes lo preparó para el desastre que reinaba dentro de las cuatro paredes que antes habían constituido su hogar y que ahora era un sitio de espanto.

Los sillones estaban volcados, lo mismo que el perchero de la entrada, y los abrigos que antes colgaban de ahí estaban en el suelo y con los bolsillos volteados. En la cocina el caos era similar, con cajones abiertos y el bote de basura tendido de costado y su contenido desperdigado sobre el linóleo. Gustav pasó por encima de unas cáscaras de huevo del desayuno de la mañana anterior en la que ni se sospechaba que antes de veinticuatro horas estarían sufriendo las consecuencias de un atraco, y del refrigerador extrajo no dos, sino varias botellas de agua. No quiso husmear en el piso de arriba, porque a juzgar por las descripciones se iba a desmoronar peor que un castillo de arena a merced de los elementos y no tenía ánimo para demostrar lo contrario.

Gustav salió al jardín y ahí seguía Bill discutiendo con la policía y con sus padres y David como mediadores para que no se le fuera la lengua y los oficiales decidieran arrestarlo.

Repartiendo las botellas de agua, Gustav luego pasó a sentarse con Tom en el porche, y después de un quedo ‘gracias’ cuando aceptó el envase, el mayor de los gemelos rompió el sello y bebió de golpe la mitad de su contenido.

—Jo, del susto hasta se me bajó el alcohol y me está dando la resaca —se lamentó con la espalda encorvada y tembloroso de dedos.

Gustav se acomodó a su lado y bebió de su botella antes de coincidir con él. —Seh… ¿Tan terrible es arriba?

—Ni te imaginas —murmuró Tom con los ojos perdidos—. Rasgaron los colchones, y la ropa interior está por todos lados, la que no se llevaron al menos…

—Qué asco, tienen que estar enfermas.

—O simplemente desquiciadas. Total que han manoseado todo lo que pudieron, y seguro que si no llegabas en ese momento hasta se habrían robado más cosas. Y tendrías que ver los espejos. Han escrito mensajes obscenos con labial y con el delineador de Bill. No me atrevo ni a repetirlos. Se han llevado hasta los cepillos de dientes eléctricos, ve tú a saber si para masturbarse con ellos.

—Joderrr —resopló Gustav, bebiendo más agua para aplacar la sequedad creciente que le picaba desde el fondo de la garganta—. ¿Y qué queda por hacer?

—No sé. Supongo que rentar un cuarto de hotel porque aquí no nos podemos quedar. No podría ni pegar el ojo, y seguro que Bill la va a pasar peor.

—Y que lo digas —comentó Gustav, observando cómo el menor de los gemelos estaba lanzado al frente y los dos policías se retiraban un poco más cada vez. La energía que Bill desprendía era similar a la de una hoguera, y nada quería estar cerca de él por miedo de entrar en combustión.

—Espera a que los medios se enteren de esto. Ya veo los titulares: “Robados el día de su cumpleaños número veintiuno”, mierda…

El contraste entre el Tom actual, derrotado ante la vida, y el de horas atrás, quien estaba celebrando su mayoría de edad y apenas podía contener una sonrisa en labios, provocó en Gustav una reacción despreciable que éste asoció con la lástima, y se odió por ello. Por un segundo se había distanciado de su sufrimiento al asumir que él no se encontraba dentro de los afectados, pero entonces recordó que no había subido a la planta alta, y que lo más presumible es que su habitación y objetos personales estuvieran en igual o peor estado.

—¿Han… entrado a mi recámara? —Preguntó Gustav, y Tom confirmó sus miedos con un asentimiento.

—No han hecho tal desastre como con las cosas de Bill, pero… No te va a gustar ni una pizca lo que vas a encontrar. Es una zona de guerra.

Por ley se les requirió realizar un inventario de pérdidas y destrozos, y cuando al fin Bill dejó a los policías cumplir con su trabajo, alrededor de la propiedad se habían congregado decenas de curiosos, en su mayoría mujeres, y nueve de cada diez de ellas un rostro conocido de los que desde semanas y meses atrás no los dejaban en paz. Entre esa multitud que se agolpaba en la reja, Gustav creyó reconocer algunas figuras vestidas de negro y sus siluetas de cuando habían salido de la casa en estampida y lo habían tirado al suelo, pero sin pruebas fehacientes con las que acusarlas, se guardó bien de compartir sus sospechas.

El agente Zimmerman y la agente Funck se encargaron de escribir un reporte de los daños, primero en la planta baja donde sólo había destrozos y no faltaba nada, y luego en el piso superior, donde Bill rompió a llorar cuando entró a su habitación y fue necesaria la presencia de Simone para tranquilizarlo.

Con la agente Funck a un lado, Gustav revisó entre el estropicio que se había convertido su recámara, y con voz monocorde le dictó lo que a simple vista faltaba: Un par de camisas que había dejado sobre la cama al marcharse, ropa interior de uno de sus cajones, una caja de música en miniatura, sus gafas para leer, un reloj que tenía en la mesa de noche y una fotografía familiar que también tenía ahí y en donde salían retratados los cuatro miembros de la familia Schäfer en un viaje que habían hecho muchísimos años atrás a Rusia a visitar a unos parientes lejanos.

Sobrecogido por una extraña emoción lacerante, Gustav recogió el marco con el cristal roto del suelo y tuvo que esforzarse para no lanzarlo contra la pared más cercana.

—Entiendo que es difícil, tómese el tiempo necesario —le dijo la agente Funck en un tono amable y paciente, muy diferente al que había utilizado antes con Bill, y Gustav comprendió que era su labor ser fuerte en tiempos de crisis, pero que no por ello era un robot incapaz de sentimientos complejos.

—No, estoy bien. Prosigamos.

Avanzando entre un mar de prendas, ropa de cama y cajones que habían arrancado de los muebles descuidadamente, Gustav fue teniendo cada vez mayor dificultad para mantener la compostura. Eran cosas, nada irremplazable, pero la sensación de haber sufrido invadida su privacidad hasta el punto en que no habían respetado ni su canasto de ropa sucia le hizo sentirse enfermo del estómago.

El instinto de supervivencia superó al miedo inicial, y Gustav golpeó con el puño cerrado la pared más cercana cuando al acercarse al clóset descubrió una caja de zapatos en la que guardaba cartas y fotografías abierta y su contenido disperso en el suelo con lo demás. Arrodillándose ante el montículo de papeles, Gustav apretó la mandíbula cuando en varios de ellos encontró la inconfundible huella de un zapato; a tal grado habían llegado, en que pisoteaban su vida y lo reducían a ser sólo el baterista de una banda, sin derecho a un mínimo de respeto como ser humano.

—No puedo más —masculló con dificultad, llevándose una mano a la boca y cubriéndosela—. Ponga lo que quiera en ese informe, a mí me da igual.

—Es importante la exactitud de los hechos para-… —Insistió la agente Funck, pero Gustav no estaba para abrigar falsas esperanzas y cortó su discurso en el acto.

—Se han llevado las fotografías de mi bautizo, y mi primer mechón de cabello de cuando era un bebé. Han… —Inhaló aire a profundidad—. Han esculcado entre mi correspondencia, la que atesoro y que lo es todo para mí; han aplastado recuerdos invaluables e irremplazables por igual, así que si no me puede dar una garantía de que la va a recuperar y de que pondrá tras las rejas a las responsables, no me moleste más.

La agente Funck se humedeció los labios antes de hablar. —No es posible prometer nada a estas alturas porque no hay sospechosos, pero

—En ese caso, y con todo respeto, pero no me interesa —manifestó Gustav, recolectando los contenidos de la caja y volviéndolos a meter dentro con el mejor de los cuidados. Más allá de lo que reveló a la policía, una de sus preocupaciones actuales fue contar el número de cartas que iban apareciendo de Georgie, cortas misivas sin firmar más allá de una G., y que pertenecían a su colección más valiosa. Faltaban algunas, no muchas, pero las suficientes como para que Gustav temiera lo peor.

La noche se convirtió en madrugada, y al final David despidió a los agentes a eso de las siete y con dos tazas de café que él mismo preparó para todos los presentes.

Apenas se marcharon los dos policías, Tom se quejó de estar lidiando con una resaca, que aunada al desvelo, le estaba produciendo una jaqueca equivalente al trabajo de un taladro de dentista justo en las sienes. Bill no estaba en mejores condiciones, pero a diferencia de Tom el dolor lo sentía entre ambos ojos, y más que seguir llorando, le apetecía irse a la cama y no salir de ahí en semanas.

Una verdadera lástima que para lograrlo sus opciones fueran de lo más limitadas.

—Pueden venir con nosotros a Loitsche —sugirió Simone—. Gordon puede sacar la cama plegable del sótano y montarla en el estudio.

Igual que había hecho Gustav con su alcoba de la infancia, los gemelos les habían dado permiso a sus padres de desocupar esos cuartos y convertirlos en lo que les viniera la gana, así que ahora Gordon tenía un pequeño estudio insonorizado donde ensayaba con su guitarra y atendía a sus amigos músicos cuando los visitaban, mientras que Simone acondicionó la otra para convertirlo en su espacio de manualidades. Ninguna de las dos opciones como residencia temporal les causó emoción alguna a los gemelos, así que se negaron a aceptar la invitación de pasar unos días en la casa de sus padres.

—De cualquier modo, tenemos que mantenernos en Hamburg por sí… Ya saben —dijo Bill, apretando su tercera taza de café en lo que iba de la mañana y temblando. Por el exceso de cafeína—. Por si intentan chantajearnos o pasa algo, lo que sea.

—Estoy con Bill. Prefiero quedarme, sólo… no aquí —manifestó Tom sus reticencias a permanecer más tiempo del necesario dentro de esa casa. Por más que el hombrecillo de seguros les había asegurado que estaban protegidos y que un vehículo de la compañía se apostaría a las afueras de la propiedad para vigilarla de día y de noche, la atmósfera de seguridad se había desvanecido como niebla ante la salida del sol, y de sus restos no quedaba nada. Ni por todo el dinero del mundo permanecerían una noche más en su interior.

—Empacaremos una maleta y nos hospedaremos en un hotel. Tan simple como eso —continuó Bill—. Y en cuanto a la casa y el desorden… No será hoy cuando limpiemos. Antes debo dormir un par de horas y reponerme de este cumpleaños de porquería que nos ha tocado.

Tom le acompañó al posicionarse detrás de su silla y tocarlos por los hombros con un masaje lento y automático que Bill dio por finalizado con el último sorbo de su taza de café.

Mientras David, Simone y Gordon esperaban en la planta baja y ponían un poco de orden, los gemelos y Gustav subieron a las habitaciones a recoger un par de mudas de ropa y hablaron de sus planes.

—Yo me iré al departamento de Georgie. Es el único sitio que siento seguro ahora mismo la verdad —dijo Gustav, esperando escuchar de Bill reproches por su apego a la bajista incluso cuando ella se encontraba desde semanas atrás en New York, pero en su lugar éste sorprendió al baterista y a su propio gemelo con una petición inesperada.

—¿Crees…? —Bill se mordió el labio inferior antes de ir por un segundo intento—. ¿Crees que a Georgie le molestaría si nos quedamos contigo? Es que la idea de un hotel no termina de convencerme, y no quiero que nos separemos. Sé que suena tonto, pero… tengo bastante miedo. Esto me ha dejado los pelos de punta y tengo un mal presentimiento, es todo, nada en concreto sólo que… Seh, eso —finalizó su soliloquió corto de aliento y con los ojos anegados en llanto.

—Seguro que no —dijo Gustav, cuidando de donde pisaba mientras se acercaba a Bill y lo rodeaba en un abrazo que a ambos les hacía falta. Tom se les unió, y aunque la diferencia de estaturas hizo confuso el saber quién consolaba a quién y donde apoyar la cabeza y el mentón, ese abrazó resultó ser lo que más necesitaban en esos instantes de profunda confusión.

Empacaron, y una vez terminaron fue Gordon quien condujo hasta el departamento de Georgie. Simone todavía se quedó con ellos unos minutos extra para asegurarse de que Bill y Tom no la estuvieran engañando en cuanto a afirmar que estaban bien y que preferían estar a solas, y acabó despidiéndose de los tres miembros de la banda con abrazos, besos y la promesa solemne de que le llamarían su había noticias nuevas.

—Tal vez deberíamos reunirnos para cenar. Es decir, para que Gordon y tú no regresen a Loitsche una noche antes de lo planeado —concilió Bill al final un punto medio con su progenitora, y ésta se comprometió a traer lo necesario para preparar una cena que comerían ahí mismo.

Apenas quedarse a solas, Bill se dejó caer en el sofá de tres plazas y suspiró. —Extrañaba esto.

—¿El silencio? —Adivinó en el aire su gemelo, sentándose a su lado y comprendiendo a qué se refería en un milisegundo—. Ah, esto.

—Este sillón es una maravilla —dijo Bill—. Es una lástima que Georgie se lo llevó. Era el sitio perfecto para dormir siestas.

—No empieces —le reprendió Gustav—. Ella pagó por él y estaba en su derecho de llevárselo.

—Ya, pero con gusto habría pagado cualquier precio absurdo para que me lo vendiera —murmuró Tom, que apenas haber apoyado el trasero en el cojín se había visto arrastrado por un sueño imposible de sacudirse.

—Vamos a la cama. Si se duermen aquí despertarán con tortícolis —les presionó Gustav a la recámara principal, donde se encontraba la cama de Georgie, quien en la mudanza había pasado de un estrecho individual a comprar una matrimonial.

—¿No le molestará que nos acostemos aquí? —Inquirió Tom, que a pesar de todo se estaba sacando los pantalones y ya había lanzado su camiseta al suelo—. ¿Dónde vas a dormir tú?

—Dudo que tenga quejas después de la noche que hemos pasado, y yo me recostaré en el sillón. Sin quejas —detuvo a Tom quien volvía a la carga con más argumentos—. Yo puedo dormir solo sin problemas, y en cambio ustedes… Por una vez creo que es mejor si permanecen unidos.

—Gracias, Gus —agradeció Bill su buena voluntad, con dificultad conteniendo un bostezo que con su cabello peinado de punta en una cresta mohicana le hizo parecer un león perezoso.

—No hay de qué —respondió éste—. Hay mantas extras en el armario, y la ventana está apenas abierta para que circule el aire.

—Vale, es perfecto.

Recostándose en bóxers y nada más, Tom comenzó a roncar antes de la marca de los cinco segundos. Bill se le unió pasándole un brazo y una pierna por encima, en igual grado de desnudez, y después cubriéndolos con una manta antes de él también caer noqueado por el sueño. Gustav cerró las cortinas detrás de sí, y tuvo la peculiar corazonada de que así se veía él con Georgie cuando todavía eran felices y sin complicaciones de ningún tipo. No tardó en barrer esa idea cuando la palabra ‘gemelos’ acudió a su mente, pero no tardó en desecharla porque ese par era especial en muchos sentidos. Más de los que él comprendía, aunque de ello no tendría conocimiento todavía…

Tomando una ducha corta porque se sentía asqueroso y quería lavarse de encima la negatividad de lo ocurrido, Gustav se recostó en shorts y una camiseta de algodón en el sofá de tres plazas, y por inercia encendió el televisor al volumen más bajo para hacerse compañía y después le dio la espalda.

Entre sus últimos pensamientos coherentes estuvo el llamar a Georgie y avisarle de los últimos sucesos, pero antes de que se diera cuenta ya había cerrado los ojos y se deslizaba corriente abajo en el río de la inconsciencia.

Para suerte suya, durmió sin sueños.

 

El día tuvo un sorprendente giro cuando horas después Simone y Gordon volvieron, y cumpliendo la promesa que habían hecho antes, tomaron la cocina como rehén por espacio de una hora mientras preparaban la cena más deliciosa que Gustav hubiera tenido el placer de probar en meses.

Mientras los gemelos se duchaban y cambiaban en sus ropas habituales, Gustav ayudó en la preparación de una ensalada, y se unió con cierta turbación de su parte a una cena que en lo normal habría sido estrictamente familiar, pero que debidas las circunstancias… Bueno, el baterista no se hizo mucho del rogar y aceptó hambriento el plato con estofado de carne, papas y zanahorias, acompañado de una saludable porción de las verduras que había cortado antes. De postre hubo pay de queso y moras, que como los gemelos habían pedido de antemano, sustituía al pastel tradicional de cumpleaños.

Entre la fiesta en el club y esa cena, casi podían engañarse creyendo que los hechos ocurridos en la madrugada no habían existido, pero mientras cooperaban para limpiar la cocina y lavar la vajilla, Simone les dio la noticia.

—David habló con nosotros y preguntó si preferirían contratar a alguien para que haga la limpieza de los estropicios que han quedado en la casa o… —Dejó la cuestión en el aire.

—Son nuestras cosas, nos toca a nosotros hacernos cargo de ellas, ¿no? —Masculló Tom, afanado en limpiar un punto particularmente pegajoso del plato que lavaba.

—Y cuanto antes mejor —dictaminó Bill a su vez, echando un vistazo al reloj del microondas y apurando el ritmo con el que secaba los trastes.

—No pensaran ir ahora mismo, ¿o sí? —Cuestionó Gordon—. Ya son las ocho.

—¿Y? —Rebatió el menor de los gemelos—. Ya dormimos todo el día. Es mejor ocuparnos con algo de provecho que quedarnos aquí mirando el televisor. ¿Tú qué opinas, Gus?

El baterista, que hasta entonces se había mantenido al margen pasando un trapo por las encimeras, pausó sus movimientos y encogió un hombro. —Por mí está bien —dijo en tono de completa neutralidad—. Hagámoslo.

Por la experiencia de una vida a su lado, ni Simone ni Gordon se opusieron a acompañarlos y ayudarles en la labor, así que apenas terminar de limpiar la cocina se montaron en el automóvil del padrastro de los gemelos y condujeron de vuelta a la propiedad.

Alrededor de la reja había un par de fans, las mismas de siempre que no se movían de ahí sin importar qué clima de sol, viento, lluvia o nieve hubiera en Magdeburg, y Bill masculló entre dientes que daría un par de dedos con tal de librarse de una vez por todas de ellas.

El retorno a la casa fue… anticlimático a morir. Gustav esperaba una escena del crimen más lúgubre, pero al parecer la borrachera y el miedo habían actuado en su contra exagerando una situación, que si bien seguía siendo de lo más perturbadora, ya había llegado a su fin. La limpieza rápida de Simone y Gordon había contribuido a que la planta baja pareciera sólo un poquitín fuera de lugar, por lo que se preparó mentalmente para subir y volver a enfrentarse al desastre de su habitación.

La misma escena que ya había visto antes, y que por estar preparado desató reacciones emocionales en él que le fueron más fáciles de dominar que antes. Seguía sintiendo rabia y frustración, también tristeza y miedo, pero en menor cantidad que horas atrás, y gracias a ello fue que se pudo poner manos en acción y empezar a limpiar desde un lado de la recámara al otro.

En eso estaba ya por diez minutos cuando un chillido estridente lo hizo saltar del rincón en el que estaba arrodillado doblando unas camisetas y correr en dirección al cuarto de Bill, pues era su voz y su cuarto el lugar de origen del que provino el ruido.

—¡Fue su culpa!

—¡No lo fue!

Presenciando una pelea entre gemelos, Gustav no supo cómo reaccionar cuando apenas cruzar el umbral de la puerta se encontró a ese par frente a frente y en lo que daba la impresión de ser el preludio a una lucha cuerpo a cuerpo.

—¡Son sus llaves!

—¡No jodas, no lo son!

—¡Este es su llavero, Tom!

—¡Pero tú las tenías!

Gustav frunció el ceño cuando contempló en la palma de Bill las llaves de la casa que en el pasado le habían pertenecido a Georgie, y que él reconocería entre otras por el llavero con forma de G en verde que llevaba colgando. Una compra impulsiva, que si no le fallaba la memoria, había realizado Georgie en una de las giras por Europa. El país exacto se le escapaba, aunque no la memoria de ellos dos en el autobús y luchando por abrir las anillas metálicas para encajar las llaves dentro. En sucesión, otro recuerdo apareció frente a él, y una a una unió las piezas del rompecabezas hasta comprender lo que estaba pasando ahí.

Esas eran las mismas llaves con las que Georgie había rayado en mayúsculas PUTA en el capó del vehículo de Bill, y también con las que después había probado su mala puntería y herido al menor de los gemelos en la mejilla. Gustav no sabía qué había sido de ese juego de llaves, pero a juzgar por el rostro encendido de Bill y su terquedad en culpar a Georgie del atentado a pesar de estar a miles de kilómetros de distancia, seguramente él sí lo sabía.

—¿Puede alguien explicarme qué pasa? —Exigió saber Gustav, impaciente por enterarse de una buena vez de por qué tanto alboroto.

—Pasa —escupió Bill con rencor—, que fue culpa de Georgie que estas stalkers se metieran a la casa y provocaran todo esto.

—No jodas —gruñó Tom—. ¿Te das cuenta siquiera de las estupideces que dices cuando abres la boca?

—¿Qué, nunca se preguntaron por qué la puerta no estaba forzada?

Gustav entrecerró los ojos hasta que sólo fueron rendijas. Cierto… Al llegar la noche anterior le había parecido rarísimo que la puerta estuviera entreabierta cuando había sido él, tan obsesivo en su labor, quien había cerrado antes de salir y no tenía dudas al respecto. Hasta entonces no había tenido oportunidad de cuestionárselo, pero Bill tenía razón en señalar ese detalle.

—Entraron usando estas llaves —continuó el menor de los gemelos—, y eso lo puedo asegurar yo porque estaban en mi automóvil. El mismo que tiene roto el cristal del piloto, así que seguramente se metieron a la propiedad aprovechando que no estábamos aquí y husmearon. Deben de haberse asomado al interior y al ver las llaves tomaron la decisión de arriesgarse a que fueran las de la casa y el resto es historia… ¡Mierda! —Pateó uno de los cajones de su cómoda y el contenido de calcetines y calcetas salió volando en todas direcciones.

—¿Y eso cómo es culpa de Georgie? —Le espetó Tom—. Es tu culpa por haber dejado las llaves ahí.

—¡Ella me las tiró en la cara después de rayar mi auto! —Se excusó el menor de los gemelos—. Así que las dejé ahí dentro y… Bueno, había olvidado que seguían en el tablero.

—O sea que es tu culpa, no de Georgie —sentenció Gustav, cruzándose de brazos y contando hasta diez para no abalanzarse sobre Bill y estrangularlo.

—¡Claro que no! —Rebatió éste acalorado—. Es su culpa, porque son sus llaves, y si no se hubiera ido de esta casa nada de esto habría pasado.

—Pero tú la orillaste a ello —mencionó Tom—. La hostigaste hasta que se hartó y la única opción que le quedó fue marcharse.

—Yo no-… Eso no es-… —Bill bufó y se rodeó con los brazos en torno a la cintura—. Odio cuando se ponen en mi contra.

—Tú mismo te has provocado esto sobre ti, y también sobre nosotros —dijo Gustav, incapaz de morderse la lengua, porque aunque la verdad lastimara, también los haría libres—. Así que si quieres culpar a alguien, empieza por ti misma.

—Es obvio que te vas a poner de su parte, pero Tom está conmigo en esto y-…

—Bill… —Tom atrapó a su gemelo por la muñeca y no permitió que éste se desasiera de su agarre—. No sigas.

—¡Eres un traidor, un jodido traidor que-…!

—Pero basta de esos gritos —escucharon todos ellos la voz de Simone, quien se había mantenido escuchando desde el pasillo sin revelar su presencia—. No puedo creer lo que escucho, Bill. Yo no te críe de esa manera.

Bill tuvo la decencia de mostrarse avergonzado. —No lo entiendes, mamá. Es que esas llaves con las que las stalkers entraron a la casa-…

—Lo escuché todo muy bien y no necesito una repetición de tu berrinche —le interrumpió su progenitora—. Después de que has aceptado quedarte en el departamento de Georgie no tienes ningún derecho a culparla de tus propios errores. Si esas llaves llegaron a malas manos ha sido por consecuencia tuya y de tus decisiones. Y tienes que aprender a aceptar la culpa o llegará el día en que tengas que lamentar algo peor que un par de chicas descontroladas y el robo de tu ropa interior sucia.

Bill agachó la cabeza y asintió.

—Hey —lo pasó Tom el brazo por los hombros y lo estrujó en un abrazo fraternal.

Gustav en cambio se talló los ojos y suspiró. Estaba cansado, al punto en que poco le importaba si Bill admitía o no que había sido por causa suya que toda esa sucesión de eventos se dieran.

Él sólo quería descansar un poco, y decidido a que merecía al menos una corta pausa, sacó su paquete de cigarrillos del bolsillo trasero y salió al porche a fumar. Ahí, apoyado contra el muro, barrió con la mirada el entorno; desde las huellas de pisadas que no eran suyas y que seguían marcadas en la grava hasta el pequeño montículo de cristales rotos donde había estado estacionado el automóvil de Bill antes de que David lo mandara a la agencia para una reparación exprés.

«Y es hora de empezar a buscar un nuevo sitio dónde vivir», pensó el baterista, torciendo el gesto hasta hacer de él una mueca. Malhumorado al grado de estar molesto hasta consigo mismo por respirar, Gustav maldijo entre dientes al teléfono que ahora estaba vibrando en sus jeans y a la persona al otro lado de la línea que lo estuviera importunando con su llamada. Eso hasta que el nombre de Georgie apareció en pantalla y la profundidad del surco que llevaba entre ceja y ceja disminuyó al mínimo.

Presionando el botón verde, Gustav casi perdió la mitad de la audición de ese oído cuando Georgie le gritó histérica preguntando si estaba bien.

—Así que ya te enteraste —dijo monocorde e inhalando otra calada de su cigarrillo.

—Está por todos lados en internet. Mamá me llamó preocupada, y no sabía ni qué decirle porque sabía menos incluso que ella. Bild les ha hecho un reportaje especial y toda la cosa. No sabía si contactarte primero a ti, a David, a Tom o… ¿Y cómo está Bill?

—Histérico, en varios sentidos. No hablemos de él que me ha hecho enfadar.

Sin ahondar demasiado, Gustav le relató a Georgie los pormenores de las últimas veinticuatro horas, empezando por la fiesta en el club y finalizando con esa pequeña discusión que habían tenido en el cuarto de Bill con respecto al mazo de llaves que había pasado a ser el de la discordia.

Al finalizar, Georgie se limitó a chasquear la lengua. —Es increíble… Estoy al otro lado del mundo, a un jodido océano de distancia, y ¿aun así la culpa es mía? —Una pausa—. Pues que le den. Por todo lo que es sagrado en este mundo, que, le, den.

Gustav se deslizó pared abajo hasta quedar sentado en cuclillas y con la colilla del cigarro consumida hasta el filtro. Por inercia la lanzó lejos.

—¿Sabes? Lamento no haber aceptado tu invitación desde un inicio a ir contigo a New York. —Se sinceró Gustav, tan cansado que ya le daba igual admitir que se había equivocado—. De ser así, quizá esto no habría pasado o… no sé. Es sólo una idea que tengo. Todo esto es tan desalentador, un chasco total, y no veo una salida. Igual no me hagas caso, estoy pasando por un momento de crisis y mi única reacción ha sido mantenerme como una roca. ¿Estoy diciendo tonterías? Ay, seguro que sí…

Georgie lo escuchó sin interrumpirlo, y cuando Gustav calló, ella mostró sus cartas.

—Todavía puedes venir conmigo y quedarte el tiempo que necesites… si quieres.

—Georgie…

—Robert no se opondrá. Y… Somos amigos, así que no te sientas presionado por lo _otro_. —Lo _otro_ como en su relación intermitente que estaba pasando por un mal bache en el peor momento posible—. Vienes, o yo voy, pero no tienes por qué pasar por esto solo.

—Estaba pensando en volver a Loitsche, pero desde que no tengo habitación ahí me siento como un intruso. Y es patético que a mi edad me refugie en la casa de mis padres, ¿no?

—Mira a quién se lo dices —bromeó Georgie con él, pero ninguno tuvo la fuerza de ánimo para reír—. Lo digo en serio, Gusti… Quiero estar para ti, da igual si es aquí o allá, pero no me niegues la oportunidad.

Y ya fuera porque estaba al borde de un colapso o porque el uso del Gusti lo había conmovido hasta el tuétano, Gustav se cubrió los ojos con una mano de su boca emanó el más quedo de los lamentos. Una opresión en el pecho similar a una banda elástica le comprimió los pulmones y le hizo imposible aspirar una bocanada de aire fresco. Se respuesta por ello fue una petición de ayuda.

—Sí.

—¿Sí?

—Te necesito —confeso—. Pero no me puedo ir todavía. Tengo que sacar mis cosas de aquí, y no sé qué planes tengan Tom y Bill, dudo que permanecer aquí sea opción para ninguno de nosotros, y… No encuentro por dónde empezar.

—Ok —tomó Georgie el mando—. No te puedo prometer encontrar un vuelo para hoy, pero estaré en Alemania a más tardar pasado mañana. ¿Crees poder esperarme?

—Por supuesto.

—Ya veremos a partir de ese punto. Habrá que empacar de antemano, y puedes guardar tus cosas en mi departamento mientras encuentras un sitio o algo. Lo importante es que no tengas que lidiar esto tu solo. Del resto veremos después. No te presiones en vano. Un paso a la vez, ¿ok?

Y bajo esa consigna volvió Gustav poco a poco a respirar con normalidad. —Ok.

Con Georgie a un lado podría lograrlo. Un jodido paso a la vez.

 

/*/*/*/*


End file.
